regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prophecy
Plot After they fought with Dusk it's kind gain, they discovered the truth about the Gems' creators, the Persecutors, otherwise known as the Precursors. It's not long enough until dark secrets are spilled. Transcript *(The episode starts with Dusk being injured) *'Bart': Finally, we showed him who's the boss! *Amethyst: Meh. More or less. *'Zack': Wait a second. (Grabs a Forerunner like device) Some of these artifacts belongs to the Forerunners when they were alive. The highlights were similar to the ones on the Prometheans. If I am correct, he sees to be working for a surviving Forerunner. *'Bart': Well...too be honest, its kind've weird when one Forerunner survived. *'Zack': Not only that, he has terminal that shows the creation of life on who guild the entire life of the galaxy. Which means somehow, our god is one of the creators of the galaxy. *'Casey Jones': Yeah, you're right, Zack. *Bart: For all we know, they can be terrorists. *Zach: Creaters can be so cruel. *'Zack': Our makers can't be that bad. (Presses the switch on the terminal, showing a hologram prophecy) *'Thel': Could it be? It is, it is the Holy Prophecy. *'Rtas': Exactly. *Bart: What's that? *'Thel': The story that tells all about the Forerunners and thir makers, the Precursors. *'Zack': That's exactly what I meant. According to the prophecy, its saying about th Precursors were our gods who made us long ago. The Forerunners used to be the step as 2nd rule of the galaxy, until it is reestablished that the humans become the second new rule of the galaxy. The Forerunners manage to execute many Precursors that they can find after they are angry for their replacements. However, the Precursors who were defeated with the survivors tried to fight back the Forerunners by becominga and transforming into a dangerous virus called the flood, but vmindlessly attacked the humans too. When the Halo array gets activated, many of the Forerunners were destroyed, but life was rebuild in the entire galaxy. *'Zander': The ancient was true. Right? *'Rowan': Right. *Bart: Is there anymore important information? *Yang: Uh... I know some. *Bart: Who are you? *Homer: Yang? Is that you? *'Yang': Yeah, that's me. *'Lenny': Are you Yang Xiao Long a teenage girl and a member of Team RWBY? *'Yang': Why, yes I am. *'Bashful': Where's your team members of Team RWBY? *'Yang': Their right here with me. *(Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna arrives) *'Yang': This is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. We're Team RWBY. *'Ashley': So um Yang, what's the other important information about? *Yang: That The Creaters is teaming up with a new group called WICKED. *Ashley: WICKED? *Yang: Yeah. *Darwin: Do you guys have weapons? *Yang: Of course. *Darwin and Louise: AWESOME! *Yang: So.... Homer,these your friends? *Homer: Yeah. *Lenny:How did you guys meet? *Yang: At a club. *Homer: Yeah she was fighting some dudes so I helped her. *Yang: Yeah. *'Homer': Also, I helped her team. *'Zack': What does WICKED mean? *'Ruby Rose': Intended to or capable of harming someone or something. *'Zack': Ummm okay. *'Rowan': Maybe you can help us and work together. *'Yang': Good idea. *'Lisa': What are your new weapons, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang? *'Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao': Lightsabers. *(They show the gang their Lightsabers) *'Zeb': Whoa. You have the Lightsabers with you. *'Ruby': That's right. *'Skoodge': Who helped you? *( Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee arrives) *'Winter Schnee': That will be us. *'Ruby Rose': This is Winter Schnee. She is Weiss Schnee's elder sister and Qrow Branwen. He is uncle of Yang Xiao Long and honorary uncle of Ruby Rose. *'Rowan': How are you doing? They helped the Team RWBY, right? *'Leonardo': Right. What did they got there. *(Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee shows them their lightsabers) *'Qroq Branwen and Winter Schnee': Lightsabers. Trivia *First appearance of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long are part of Team RWBY, Winter Schnee and Qrow Branwen. *Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee got a job at the park. *The club Yang and Homer mentioned was on the Yellow Trailer in RWBY. Gallery Rwby star wars team rwby with lightsabers by raidenraider-dal65cr.png|Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long's Lightsabers Master qrow vs winter knight by windwalkerf11-d9jop6q.png|Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee's Lightsabers Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United